


Man Purse

by missdaisyone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 2nd fanfic, M/M, minor cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdaisyone/pseuds/missdaisyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and his made up words.<br/>What is nico going to do with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Purse

'Nico's pov'

"Percy, you ready yet?" I called out to my boyfriend. It was his idea to go out, I don't know why he's taking so long. God's it's not like we're going out anywhere fancy, just a movie.  
"Do you think I wake up this beautiful?" My boyfriend asked while walking past me to get his jacket.  
"Your always beautiful." I replied casually. I know that answer was going to get me somewhere tonight.  
"Awwww. With that comment you might just get lucky." Yes! Knew it. Not that it's any less true. I walked up to percy, wrapping my arms around his waist, I gave him a kiss on his shoulder. He grabbed his satchel off the couch and headed for the front door leaving me behind. Well shit. He's bringing his satchel. I don't have a problem with it, in fact it looks good on him. The problem is what he calls it.  
"Wait." I yell before he's fully out the door. Oops, I wasn't going to say anything but I quess my mouth has other ideas.  
He looked over his shoulder with an annoyed look on his face.  
"Are you really going to bring your bag?" He fully turned around, arms crossed, and his eyebrows raised. Shit, he's pretty intimidating sometimes.  
"Yes I am. Why?" Shit, shit, shit, shit, shi-  
"Well, it's just that you get kind of... annoying when you wear that bag plus, I think that bag has had its better days." I basically just called the lady fat.How else was I supposed to say it?  
'Percy I love you but I think it's ridiculous what you call your satchel and I don't think those are even in style anymore. Also it's a little tore up.' Well shit, that might have been better than saying he is annoying and the bag is ugly. As I said before the bag looks good on him. It's not that at all.  
"You don't like my murse?" THERE.RIGHT THERE! 'Murse'. That's what he calls it. A 'man purse'. That's the problem.  
"No, baby, it's not-"  
"No, it's ok. I'll show you people like my murse." He turned back around and walked into the street. Oh gods, what is he going to do? I followed right behind him, locking the door, then disappearing into the sea of people.

'Percy's pov'

He doesn't like my murse? Alright, I'll be honest, I only wear it to hold my phone, keys, and wallet but I keep it to annoy Nico by calling it a murse. But he shouldn't of called me annoying. Gods, he just made it so much harder on himself.

'Time skip'

We're already almost to the theatre and not one complement on my murse. I took a side glance at my boyfriend walking next to me. Damn, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but desperate times calls for desperate measures.  
"Hey you like the murse? Thank you!" I called out to a stranger walking by us. Did he really say anything? No. That's what it has come to. Nico just looked at me like I was slowly turning a diffrent color.  
"You like the murse too? Thank you my good sir." I said while pointing to another stranger.  
"Perce, you ok?" Nico asked.  
"Fine. Why wouldn't I be? Thank you for the complement on my murse, mam." God's, poor lady, she stared at me like I was crazy. I probably am.

' very small time skip'

A couple of fake-complements later I'm pretty sure Nico has lost it. I was just about to start another one before Nico stopped me.  
"Alright, hand me the bag" He ordered, sticking his hand out waiting. I gently placed the strap of my satchel in the palm of his hand. My boyfriend, as lovely as he is, started taking my stuff out, shoving it in his own pockets. Without a word he walked to the closest building, melting into the shadows.  
Not even thirty seconds later Nico walked out of the dark empty handed. What the hell?  
"Where's my murse?" He grabbed my hand and started leading me back towards the movie theatre.  
"The murse is gone."

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic.yay! I had planned on posting one short fanfic every friday and try that out, but I had a six hour drive so to hell with my plans am I right?!  
> Comment, kudos, anything really. Read my first fanfic too! (It could be better in my opinion)


End file.
